This invention relates to toddler head supports; and more particularly relates to a novel and improved self-supporting, flexible but firm, toddler head and neck support.
Head supports, such as, cushions, neck pillows, inflatable head supports or head rests using wing members with a hinge mechanism are known prior art. These types of devices are typically used by adults on an airplane or in a motor vehicle and do not provide the flexibility yet firmness required for a toddler head support.
It is desirable to have a toddler head support that allows a toddler to move his neck and head about in a comfortable fashion while at the same time providing sufficient support and firmness to allow a toddler to remain in an upright or substantially upright position and to rest his head including the lower cheek and jaw area on a firm support.
There is therefore a need for a toddler head and neck support that will retain the toddler's head and neck in a desired position while providing a flexible but firm means of support that is conformable into different opening sizes according to the size of the toddler's head.